The Book of Hypnosis
by livvykitty
Summary: Rose attempts to hypnotize to relax you. You... aren't so sure it will work... WARNING: Meant to hypnotize readers. Please read author's note.
1. Reader: Relax

**PLEASE READ: I saw some results with my Hetalia fanfics on the subject, so I decided why not? This is a Fanfiction meant to put the reader in a simple trance. It's just a small relaxation piece where Rose attempts this as an experiment to see if hypnotherapy would work. Hypnosis is 100% voluntary and if you don't want to be hypnotized, you won't be. It would be most helpful to follow all of the instructions provided.**

**I'll take requests as well. If you want to be hypnotized to do something, go on and review! I'll see what I can do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or hypnosis. I do, however, own the few fanfics out there meant to hypnotize readers.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" You ask Rose, raising an eyebrow.

Rose replies, "Of course I am. I've read that hypnosis is an excellent way to help someone relax as well as help addiction. The most I'll do is relax you into a sleep-like state."

"How do I know that you won't force me to prance around in my underwear?" You wrinkle your nose, "I don't want to be embarrassed."

"First off, really?" Rose gives you an incredulous look, "What do you take me for? Some bored sap with no life?"

You nod, "Yeah. Why else would you do _hypnosis,_ of all things?"

"As for the second point, I can't make you do anything you don't want to. A hypnotist merely guides their clients into a state of entrancement." Rose reassures. You sigh and decide, why the hell not? You're already here. What do you have to lose?

"Okay, Ms. Lalonde," You sigh dramatically, "Let the show begin. And I swear, if you do that creepy 'you are getting sleepy' thing, I'm gone."

Rose actually chuckles at that, "I wouldn't dream of it." Then, she drops her voice to a softer murmur. It must be beginning. "Now, find a position that is the most comfortable to you." You nod and move around a bit, adjusting your body to what its comfort dictates. You sigh as you finally settle down, the soft velvet of the cushions pushing against your weary body in all the right places.

"Have you found a comfortable position?" Rose asks, you nod, sighing contentedly as you relax against the couch under you. It's a lot more comfortable than you thought, soft like a cloud. You can just feel some of the tension melt away already.

"Okay," Rose says in a quiet, soothing voice, "Now, I just need you to relax and listen to the sound of my voice…" It isn't that hard to follow these instructions. It feels nice to listen to her voice and relax deeper and deeper into the comfy furniture, feeling more and more tension melt away. Your eyelids droop slightly, becoming heavier the more you listen to her words.

"It's okay to allow your mind to wander," she says softly, "just focus back on me if your mind wanders too far." After that, the words are more like the mutter of water passing through a quiet stream. The sound of that voice makes you feel warm, as if you were wrapped in a large, fuzzy blanket.

You start making out words again and dutifully listen, "Just feel yourself relax deeper and deeper… Let my words flow over you and relax you deeper and deeper… Your eyelids are drooping further and further… Soon, you won't be able to keep your eyes open…" You blink as the heavy, sleepy feeling in your eyelids grow stronger, weighing down and threatening to completely cover your eyes. "You can try to keep them open, but the more you try, the more relaxed you become…" You attempt to keep them open, reading over the words on your screen as your limbs become more and more relaxed.

"Now, I want you to imagine that you're at the top of a flight of ten stairs…" she continues on. You like her voice. It's nice to listen to, like a lullaby, "At the bottom of the stairs, there's the most wonderfully comfortable bed you've ever seen… With your favorite colored sheets, a mattress that seems as if you could sink into…"

As she continues describing this bed, you can see it in your mind, right at the bottom of ten stairs. It seems to beckon to you, promising warmth and comfort. She's still speaking in that relaxing monotone, the words washing over you in waves of warmth, as if you were in the sunshine, "As I count down, each number will relax you further… At one, you'll sink into that bed and let go, deeply and completely in trance…"

You nod automatically and she begins counting, "_Ten_…" As she says the first number, you step down, feeling a wave of tingling relaxation slowly crawling up your legs and weighing them down into the soft fabric of the couch.

"_Nine_…" The next step. Another wave of relaxation flows from your legs and into your abdomen and chest. You feel the muscles loosen up and slump a bit, tingling pleasantly.

"_Eight… Seven… Six…_" With each number, you descend another step, feeling the tingling warmth crawl into your shoulders and creep down your arms. It feels nice to let go and relax a bit.

"_Five… Four…_" Two more steps down. That bed looks so enticing, so comfortable. It makes you sleepy just to think of it. By now, the warmth has started to crawl into your neck. You just keep going deeper and deeper into this relaxation with each number.

"_Three…_" The tingling warmth has started to engulf your head, seeping into your face and going into your weary and tired mind. You can just feel the thoughts in your head slow down, as if honey was being sloshed around in your head.

"_Two…_" You are so close to sinking yourself into the deepest relaxation you've felt yet. The thoughts in your head are floating away, just like clouds float across the endless blue sky. You're so near now, so near…

"_One…_" You step to the last step. Finally, you sink deeply into that soft bed, feeling its warmth envelop you. You are floating on a cloud, allowing yourself to float away and your mind to drift. As you sink deeper and deeper, you find yourself tingling pleasantly. You are completely in a state of trance.

In the background, you still hear the soft sound of sunshine and a lullaby, pulling you deeper and deeper still, helping you relax and your muscles loosen completely. In front of your eyes, a soft flame appears. It's soft enough to look at, but bright enough to command your attention. You watch as the flickering fire slowly becomes your favorite color, relaxing you with familiar warmth.

It's soothing to keep listening to that soft, song like voice as it mutters through your subconscious. The fire in front of your eyes dances and twirls, filling you to the brim with warmth.

You may find yourself lulling into a little sleep. Just relax and fall into a deep sleep…

* * *

**Hopefully this works! Here you go! If you have a suggestion for hypnosis, just review~**

**Did it work? I'd like to hear from you on that! Please, tell me if this fanfic relaxed you~**


	2. Reader: Become a Troll

**Bluh requested that I do a Troll hypnosis oneshot. I wasn't sure what they meant, so I give you this! This is meant to make you think that you're a troll for an hour after reading. I'm not sure if it'll work or not, but I could try. *shrug***

**WARNING: Hypnosis is 100% VOLUNTARY. If you don't want this to work, it won't. For this to work, focus on the words and follow the instructions. This will make you think that you're a troll for a while. Try not to freak anyone out…**

**Here we go!**

* * *

After a week of living with the trolls, you were curious. Their customs were interesting, but you couldn't exactly understand them. You knew the basics, sure, but they still confused you somewhat. Perhaps a trip to your hypnotist would help?

After that first success with Ms. Lalonde, you've gone back a few times a week for a little de-stresser, relaxing when you come out. It really is a great way to get out your stress. This time, though, you had an idea on what you wanted Rose to do…

You sat back on that comfortable couch, waiting for Rose to gather up her papers. Finally, she looks up, smiling, "Are you here for another relaxation session?"

"Actually, no," You reply, "I want you to make me think that I'm a troll." Rose looks at you curiously before simply agreeing.

"This will be a great opportunity to see if I am able to alter your mental mindset." She says, grabbing a pen and paper. You sigh. Of course she's going to take notes. "Shall we begin?"

You nod, moving about to find a comfortable position. Soon you're in the perfect position, the familiar plush cushions massaging at the knots of tension that you didn't even know you had. You wait for her to begin, running your fingers in slow circles across the fabric. The soft fabric is soothing under your fingers, helping you relax and focus on more important things, such as Rose's soft and melodious voice.

"What I need you to do is relax and focus on my words…" She says, prompting you to sigh in contentment. You could feel your body relax already, the soft words flowing over you like a soothing, warm rain.

"Take a deep breath in…" You slowly breathe in, feeling your chest expand a bit, "And out…" You breathe out, the air slowly and softly flowing from your open mouth. It's as if the tension in your body is blown away with each breath out. You continue to breathe steadily. In… and out… In… and out…

"You may find your mind drift and wander… That's just fine, that's good…" You like her voice a lot. It's soft and soothing. It's familiar, lulling. As you listen to the sound of it, you feel your mind wander, drifting. As you listen, you feel yourself tingle pleasantly, starting from the very tips of your toes. You may think about moving, but you soon realize that you're too relaxed to have any desire to do so. The tingling warmth spreads up your knees and past your thighs, pooling at your hips.

"Relax and go deeper… and deeper…" You realize that the tingling relaxation has spread to your chest and shoulders, causing them to slump. Your shoulders are weighed down by the relaxation, sleepy and peaceful. The tingling goes past your arms, leaving them limp and tired.

"Just feeling safe… relaxed…" The tingles move through your neck and encase your head, filling your face and mind. It feels nice, as if you're very slowly falling asleep. Your mind is pulled back to her voice and you listen attentively, absorbing her words.

"Now I'd like you to imagine a mirror… You can make out every detail… You can see the ornate golden details as they coil around the crystal clear glass and your reflection…" You can see it right in front of you, the mirror. You see every detail of yourself, from the vibrant color of your shirt to the gleam of your teeth as you smile.

"You can see how relaxed your reflection is…" That soothing voice continues and you absorb it. Your reflection is looking ahead, its mouth slack and its eyes half lidded and glassy. Your reflection looks beautifully calm and peaceful. You like seeing that.

"You would love to see what your reflection sees… What makes it so relaxed and peaceful…" You nod slightly. You would like to see how your reflection has relaxed so much. The voice continues droning on, relaxing you. You let it wash over you as you slowly, sluggishly step towards the mirror. Your reflection mimics, raising an arm. The cool glass ripples, as if it were water.

As you make your way towards the reflection, you can hear numbers. Each number relaxes you deeper and deeper, bringing you closer and closer to the mirror and to relaxation…

"Five… closer and closer…" It's relaxing to listen to the voice. It's safe and nice. Familiar.

"Four… You can feel the waves of relaxation rolling off of your reflection…" As you move closer, you can already feel some of the relaxation and peace that the person in the mirror must be feeling.

"Three... Your fingers should be brushing the surface…" Your fingers touch the cool glass, soothing you to the core as you wait for the voice to let you move further. Relaxing nice and deep…

"Two… Your fingers are slipping through the glass…" As your fingers slip through, you can feel yourself merging with your reflection. The relaxation crashes through your fingers like warm waves in the ocean, threatening to carry you away.

_One, completely in trance…_

As the last number is spoken, you slip through the mirror. The relaxation flows through your veins, filling each muscle and bone in your body. You feel weightless, drifting away in this mass of relaxation. You can see yourself, your relaxed expression and your sprawled body.

As you see yourself relax, you may notice that there are some changes taking place. Your skin is changing color, turning into a smooth, solid grey. This doesn't hurt. In fact, it relaxes you deeper and deeper. It's relaxing to watch your body change. Your hair is becoming thicker, a beautiful, shining black. You like this new hair. It's pretty.

From your slack jaw, you can feel your teeth sharpen. Your half lidded eyes are changing as well. Your eyes feel sleepy and heavy as the whites turn a pretty gold, the irises turning black. You can feel yourself becoming a troll and you're okay with it.

Horns are growing from your head, leaving you with an increased sense of ease. Your horns are pretty, shaped just the way you imagine them. You can even feel the blood running through your veins change color. The blood is becoming your favorite color, whether that's blue or yellow or indigo.

You can look at yourself in a different light, now. You're a troll. You can feel the way you think being altered, thinking more like a troll might. It's relaxing to just allow that to happen, letting yourself fall deeper into trance as you become more and more like a troll.

In fact, you like it so much, when you awaken from trance, you will think that you're a troll for the next hour. You will think like a troll, act like a troll, and see yourself in the mirror as a troll. After the hour is up, you will look at yourself again, realizing that you've returned to normal. I'm going to count to ten. When I reach ten, you will awaken from trance as a troll.

_One,_ remembering the changes that have taken place in your body.

_Two,_ thinking like a troll would.

_Three,_ seeing yourself as a troll.

_Four,_ you have become a troll using this hypnosis session.

_Five,_ your surroundings are returning to you.

_Six_, you notice how grey your skin is.

_Seven,_ you notice how your horns look.

_Eight,_ You can feel the blood flowing through your veins and you somehow know that it's a different color.

_Nine, _you will be back to normal in an hour and

_Ten!_ You're wide awake now. How do you like this new body, reader?

* * *

**Did it work? I'd like to know! Please review with the result!**


End file.
